The music store, and beyond
by Buttermoo
Summary: A certain young Man and Woman start their journey for themselves as well as their careers in a Music Store , and unknowingly harbor new feelings to both sides. EUGENE X RAPUNZEL.


I do not own tangled, first and foremost.

Now this is about a certain young man, and certain young maiden, who begin their lives at a music store. And don't worry, it doesn't just stay in the mall.

* * *

The blazing afternoon heat seeps into people's lazy mode. Luckily for our suave hero Eugene, or Flynn as he likes to address himself, was inside a supermall. Now what was he doing in a super mall you ask? The seeping heat was one of his reasons, with another being his favourite hobby : music. And not just music, it's guitars. We get a little view into his whereabouts, as he is outside a music store. Stepping inside, he takes a deep breath.

 _Hmmm, fresh._

Not that he comes here all time, he doesn't. This store was newly built. It's about 3 months old and it has decent business, or atleast, that's what he assumed. He observed all the instruments, mostly guitars, basses, and keyboards. It was a large room, a half times bigger than a classroom of 40 students to be exact.A few people where inside, muttering to themselves about how cool this new store looked. There was a small hallway leading to a section of percussions, wind instruments and other stringed instruments. It occured to him how strange it was that the guitars weren't in the strings section.

 _Oh well, business goes._

Getting a little into his musical mode, he went to the guitars and viewed all of them. He finally settled into a lovely blue acoustic guitar.

 _Looks nice._

He couldn't exactly wait to strum and pluck the instrument, so he went to pick it up. Before he could do it, he heard a voice, and this was one lovely voice.

"Do you need any help sir?"

Eugene turned around, still holding the guitar, and looked at the Employee. A little surprise went up his mind and heart. Before him, a pretty employee stood. He inspected her from head to toe. She looked young, barely 19 infact, and was wearing black low tops, light blue jeans, a black collared polo with the Music Store sign printed on it and a pass around her neck. But her face was one peculiar face. For instance, she had green eyes, big green eyes that, in a strange sense, brightened up the room. A plump button nose , thin cheeks and lips, and the most peculiar one of them all, her long blonde her which seemed to nearly touch the ground. He uttered a little 'uh'. Now Eugene, Flynn, he meant, does not do 'uhs'. But he couldn't help stare at this pretty but strange sight.

Clearing his throat, he spoke," I'm good."

"If you want to try it, you can sit down over there in that bench."  
"Thank you."

Almost immediately, he went to sat down on the bench. He relaxed his fingers and hands, preparing to play it. A small number of customers glanced at him, wondering if he knew how to play it. A set of notes filled the air for a few seconds, and the amount of customers glancing increased. He was strumming a bunch of chords on this guitar. After a small riff of chords he stopped.

 _Sounds nice._  
"Wow. I like this." He smiled.  
"Excellent! Would you like to buy it?"

Eugene laughed at this, not only she looked strange, but she was funny as well, in a particular way.  
He put on his Flynn Rider smile, and already female customers where sending 'Ooohs' and 'Wow' his way.

"Hold on, let me try a bit more."

Instead of chords, he plucked the guitar with notes. And he was good, no, great at it.

"Wow! I didn't know you can do that with a guitar!". She smiled.  
Eugene smiled at this. Normally Flynn wouldn't do this. But Eugene for one, couldn't help it. He kept plucking notes, and slowly built up to an acoustic solo. A small crowd has already amassed around the two, and were aweing at the cool sight.

Nowadays pop was all that people heard, and happy chords where the only sound you can hear when a guitar was played. Not surprisingly, they were awed by this amazing player who could send melodies with only a string in mid-rapid succession.

"Last piece I'm gonna play. It's called 'All Along the Watchtower' by the legend, Jimi Hendrix. Doesn't ring a bell, doesn't it?."

The whole crowd shook their heads, not knowing who this mentioned stranger was.

He played the beginning of the song, then pulled one of the most beautiful solos. Awe was filled in the room. However no one noticed the store owner outside the crowd, fuming at the commotion.  
Claps filled the entire store shortly, and some people outside where glimpsing at the sight. The owner was about to scream, but the crowd suddenly went ape and rushed to the owner, demanding guitar lessons. As if this wasn't a weird day, the young employee was smiling at Eugene.

"You're not gonna join them?"

As if she was in a trance, she broke out of it, and hurried to her superior. One by one, the customers left, each satisfied, until she was left there.

"Can I please have a guitar lesson? I would LOVE to sound like that! It's so beautiful! Like the very soul was there! Please Mrs. Drooper? Please? Please? PLEAASEE?"

She then dropped her a sad frown, which nearly caused Mrs. Drooper to lose all reason for her sympathy.

"Goodness no! I nearly died in that mess. And you barely have enough time for that when you have work!"

The employee's face then further dropped. Turning to the talented customer and putting her best smile, she walked up to him and repeated her question. Eugene could see her sadness in her eyes, and his heart nearly dropped. This was one hell of a girl to make THE Flynn Rider drop his heart just like that.

"You know I couldn't help but hear your conversation earlier, and seems like I could help. Not like I was eavesdropping."

Immediately her face sprung up, and her bright green eyes quickly shone again. Flynn Rider was good at resisting pretty faces, not that all the faces he saw where pretty, but Eugene couldn't, and he felt his heartstrings strum itself abit.

"Really?"

"I could try. Hold on."

He then got up to Mrs. Drooper, and told her his suggestion, in a business like manner.

"I, Flynn Rider, am generous enough to offer your employee, free guitar lessons. At the cost of this free guitar."

"Not gonna happen".

He put on his smolder, and it seemed to half-work, as Mrs. Drooper's fumed face dropped by half.

"PLEASE MRS. DROOPER? PLEAAASE?"

Sighing, she finally gave in.

"Oh alright! But you must promise to make time for work. And you, do not break that guitar, or you will pay for twice it's cost. Understood? Both of you?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Now get back to work, and you better buy something."

With that, she left for her counter.

"Thank you for the offer!"

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Well anything for this lovely guitar here that needs to be used. Oh man, I'm gonna be late for my job. I'll be here tomorrow morning, is that okay with you? I mean people don't come here in the mornings right? And you should have another buddy with a morning shift."

"It's fine, and thanks again."

He then turned around and waved goodbye at her. It wasn't until he stopped at the elevator and went inside that he slapped his head and told himself: "Gah! I forgot to ask her name!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, because I did.

:3

Mentioned song that I do not own : All along the watchtower - Jimi Hendrix.


End file.
